percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zac
'Zac '''is the demigod child of Ares and also one of the head councilers of Camp Half-Blood. He is shown to be very impulsive and all about battle. Unlike his half-siblings he isn't the type of person to listen to reson and because of that he is often shown to get himself into terrible situations. History Most of his history is clouded, but from what he has shared, he used to live in Orlando Florida, he was also comfirmed to be a Dragon during his fight with Lux, although its unknown what kind of dragon as of this point. Zac is also seeming to have had a historical meeting with Mira and because of this he has taken a liking to her and also seems to be great friends with her. Power Zac is known to be the toughest demigod at Camp, although he isn't known to be as sacry as Luna, he does have various talents. Zac is shown to be a demigod son of Ares. He is explicably strong and as a result he has a unique ability, he can get stronger by eating metal. Zac is almost as unique as the satyrs that ''don't eat alluminum. He is also shown to have a deep infactuation with Mira, as the two are often seen together. Mainly Mira is shown to also enjoy hanging out with him. Zac can also have more metalic powers because of his status as a Dragon, its unknown at this point weather he will be stronger than the original Metalic Dragon of Myths. His mother might be a link to his metalic powers although its unknown. Fatal Flaw Zac is often shown to be very impulsive and charge into battle without thinking, this often leads to Mira getting angry with him and yelling at him. She ends up crying to, which he often is shown to worry about. So based on his impulsiveness, his fatal flaw seems to revolve around caring too much for Mira's feeling, being impulsive and having no care for strategy. Relationships Mira It's unknown what current status they have, but he seems to be very considerate towards her and whenever mentioning her, others comment on the possibility of Zac and Mira actually going out. Especially Ariel. Zac is often shown to worry about her and never want her to be harmed. Even to the point where he would rather take her place on a quest than let her go with out him. He also doesn't care who it is that hurts her in any form or manner, if someone hurts her he will take action and vengence. He also beats himself up on it when he hurts her feelings, this is one of his fatal flaws. Lux He is shown to have a deep sense of passion for Lux, rather it be possitive or negative. He is first shown to not care much for him, because he thinks he is weak and as a result treats him like a Newb. But after being defeated by him in combat, he is shown to hold more respect for him, although he doesn't trust him to protect Mira. Zac also constantly promotes the challenge of a rematch to see if he could defeat Lux in combat, although Lux blows it off. Trivia #Zac's pitcure is used by a Metal Dragon Mage from Fairy Tail #Zac is shown to hae feelings for Mira, who's pitcure is Levy from Fairy Tail and both characters' in the Anime are shown to have some kind of feelings for each other. #Zac is known to be one of the best in Camp, up until Lux defeats him then he is bumped down to the fourth best in Camp, due to the development of other characters. #He is shown to be the only other character besides Lux who has another species within him. Lux is part demon and Zac is part dragon. Category:Children of Ares Category:Dragon Category:Demigod